Inkjet printing is a common commercial process. In addition to the familiar use in printing documents from computers, it is used in some industrial applications. Wire manufacturers are required by law to print the wire type, gauge, and safety information on the exterior of each foot of manufactured wire, and this is typically done with inkjet or laser printers.
Poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene) or PEDOT is a conjugated polymer based on polythiophene. It is inherently conductive, or intrinsically conductive, and has been used in organic solar cells and electronic displays. It has been applied with inkjet printing and by other techniques. Conductive materials, such as carbon nanotubes, have also been applied to various substrates by printing methods. Although these technologies proved successful for some electronic circuitry applications, the high resistance or lower conductivity in the prior art are not adequate for most uses, including the more demanding applications such as damage detection systems.
New materials and methods of manufacturing electronic circuitry with low resistance (or improved conductivity) are needed. Conductive materials applied by printing have had high resistance in the prior art and have been insufficiently conductive for most uses.
New methods of manufacturing electronic circuitry are needed. Conductive materials applied by printing methodologies with increased conductivity are needed.